goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
James' Lake Hoohaw Adventure
James' Lake Hoohaw Adventure '''is a movie made by James The Animator. It is produced by Legend Killer Productions. Plot James' day is going normally. But then, while he was using the bathroom, he discovers a secret passage. The passage takes him to Sophie's hometown, Lake Hoohaw. Cast *Young Guy as James, Sonic, BLU Scout *Kayla as Sophie, Jelly, and Shauna *Paul as Igor and King Kool *Eric as John *Julie as MC Adore *Kate as Princess Zelda *David as Pac-Man *Brian as Mega Man, Robert, Mordecai Peterson *Dallas as BLU Soldier and BLU Engineer *Diesel as BLU Pyro *Alan as BLU Demoman and BLU Sniper *Wise Guy as BLU Heavy *French Fry as BLU Medic and BLU Spy *Jennifer as James' Mom *Kimberly as Peanut *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Transcript (James wakes up in his house. James then goes on his laptop to check on the wiki. James then goes to take a shower. After his shower, James gets ready for school, eats breakfast, and watches TV. James' mother then drives him across the street to catch the bus.) James' Mom: Bye, honey! James: Bye, Mom! (James then gets on the bus. The bus goes to school. James then runs into Social Studies.) James: First student in the room! (Various moments from his day are shown. James then takes the bus back home. James arrives at the front door.) James: Honey, I'm home! James' Mom: Welcome home, sweetie! Make sure to take your shoes off at the door and wash your hands! James: Okay! (James takes off his shoes. He then goes to the bathroom.) (James suddenly hears noise.) James: Huh? What was that? (James looks around the bathroom. He cannot find anything.) James: Oh well! (James hears the noise again.) James: Where is that noise coming from? (James then finds a flapping piece of molding.) James: What's up with that? (James sticks his hand where the molding is supposed to be. Suddenly, his hand disappears.) James: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND? (James sticks his head in there. Within moments, he finds himself in a strange dungeon, with brick walls to the side and torches mounted.) James: Haha! Cool! (James continues to walk around in the dungeon. Eventually, though, it all turns dark.) James: It's a little dark in here- (James bumps into two objects.) James: Ow! (James feels the objects. They are shaped like a lever and a mining cart.) James: I'm gonna take a ride in this thing! (James leaps in the cart. He hears the noise of a yowling cat.) James: Oh no! Sorry, buddy! (An angry cat leaps out of the cart and races into the darkness.) James: Now what does the lever do? (James pulls the lever. The cart is suddenly propelled very fast.) James: WHOAH! (The cart goes up and down a few hills. Eventually, it reaches a stopping point.) James: Wow! THAT was a wild ride! (James walks around in a tunnel-like structure. He finds light in a part of the roof.) James: Where does this lead? (James pokes his head through the hole. He then sees the sights and surroundings of Lake Hoohaw.) James: Oh my... ???: Hey! Look who came to visit! (James sees Sophie walk up to him.) James: Hi Sophie! Sophie: Hi James! James: Apparently, there's a hole in my bathroom's molding which leads to Lake Hoohaw. It's very strange... '''W.I.P Soundtrack * Pepperland - George Martin (James' everyday life) * Magicians - Tim Garratt (James exploring the mines) Category:LKP Movies Category:LKP Production Category:Projects